Do you think it's the right moment!
by Arianna4President
Summary: What's Sam doing outside of Freddie's window around midnight? Is that really what it looks like? I don't think so... Here the 3 R: read, review and forgive my errors! Oh, yeah, forgive doesn't begin with R, but still. XD


**Okay, I don't know what to say... I was publishing (is it correcto to say? it sounds so wrong!) my last fanfiction (Today was a Fairytale, read it!) and and idea come into my mind, sooo... here it is! **

**Personally, I reaaly like it, but it's all up to you! So review!**

**And forgive my errors!**

**I don't owe iCarly but I owe the idea of this story! :D**

* * *

It was almost midnight and Freddie Benson was switching off the light of his bedroom, ready to go to sleep, when he heard a knock on the window.

He turned around to find Sam Puckett, sitting on the windowsill, relaxed as she was sitting comfortably on the couch.

" Sam! What are you doing here? "

" Could you open the window, nub? It's freezing, out there! " she answered, annoyed.

Freddie made her enter and repeated the question " What are you doing here? "

Sam raised her eyebrows " Isn't it obvious? " was her answer, while she sat on his bed.

Freddie didn't know what to do.

_What does this demon want from m__e at this hour of the night?_

Sam took a deep breath and began to talk:

" I'm sorry about throwing your old mobile phone in the loo. And about licking your laptop. I'm sorry about calling your mum "Crazy" all the time. I'm sorry about phoning you at two o' clock in the night just to wake you up. And about making you dress like a girl when you lost that bet we made. Sorry about writing "Nub" on your bedroom's window, too. Oh, I see you wiped it out, by the way. And about – "

" Wait! " Freddie interrupted her, confused " What are you talking about? "

Sam looked at him as if he was mad, then blushed a little.

" Remember… that night on the… fire escape? " she asked.

Freddie just nodded. How could he forget?

" Remember when I told you I was gonna apologize every few years and then start insulting you again? Here, that's what I'm doing " Sam answered simply.

This time was _his_ turn to look at her like she was mad and then blushing.

_How could I __think she wanted to…you know…?_

" Sam " Freddie began slowly " It's midnight and my mum's sleeping in the other bedroom. Never thought she might here you? Never thought she would freak out if she'd find you sitting on my bed at this hour of the night? "

" Never thought I don't care? "

" I mean, do you think it's the right moment for coming here and apologize? "

" I don't know if it's the right moment or not but today was exactly three years since we… you know… well, since our lips touched and I thought I should have kept my promise and apologize to you. That's it. "

Freddie was still staring at her, wondering why she remembered the exact day in which… well, their lips touched. Not that he didn't remember.

" I mean, I came here, try to apologize and you're not even satisfied! " Sam exclaimed, getting up and opening the window " Well, all right, no problem, just worse for you! "

" No no no! Wait! " Freddie stopped her before she could get out " I waited three years and now I wanna here all the apologises! So, sit on the bed and begin ".

Sam talked for almost half of an hour, sometimes making Freddie laugh so loud that he was afraid of waking his mother up. He didn't remember half of the things she did to him (there were too much to remember, except for her, the author) and it was funny to hear everything again.

It was half past midnight when Sam finally stopped, smiling: " Finish! "

" Well, are you anxious of knowing if I forgive you or not? "

" I couldn't care less " she answered, sincere.

Freddie pretended he didn't listen.

" Well, you'll be happy to know I forgive you! "

" Yeah, yeah, whatever " Sam got up and opened the window " Goodnight, dork! "

" Wait! " Freddie took her for her arm, making her turn around so now he was facing her.

" What? "

Freddie began to caress one of her check and leaned, not even knowing why. he just felt it was the right thing to do.

" Freddie, it's over midnight and your mum's sleeping in the other room. Do you think it's the right moment to kiss me? "

" I don't know if it's the right moment or not " he answered, using the same words she used before " but today was exactly three years since we kissed and I'm not gonna waste any more time. And, by the way, I think it's _always_ the right moment to kiss someone… Especially you " and after that, their lips touched for the second time.

Sam put her hands around his neck and he put his in her curly hair, pulling her head closer.

She moaned and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, thing that Freddie did without complaining.

They broke apart a few minutes later, breathless.

" Well " Sam said, smirking " I have to admit that it was really the right moment to kiss me "

" And I have to admit it was the right moment to apologize, too " Freddie smirked as well.

" 'Night, dork! " she said, still smiling, getting out of the window.

" 'Night, demon! "

From that moment on Freddie Benson liked Sam's apologises even more then before.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Tell me! :D**


End file.
